The present invention relates to a drive arrangement for a toy model assembled of component parts, and more particularly to a drive arrangement comprising a housing, a motor enclosed in the housing and having a drive screw extending through a wall of the housing, and connecting means provided on the wall of the housing for mounting thereon the component parts particularly gear parts adapted to mesh with the drive screw.
Drive arrangements have been proposed which comprise housing having a wall, a motor with a drive screw extending through the wall of the housing and connecting member having undercut rods mounted on the wall of the housing so that mounting of gear parts can be performed only by engaging with front side portions of the connecting member. In this case both the construction of the connecting member and the method of connection preclude provision of a further connecting member extending normal to the above-mentioned connecting member. In such construction an axle of the gear wheel mounted on an axle support is brought in alignment with the undercut rods of the connecting member, that is extends in the same direction in which the connecting member extends. However, in assembling of the toy models and particularly toy vehicles it is often desirable to obtain the orientation of the axle of the gear wheel which is normal to the orientation of the already mounted component parts. The above-mentioned orientation of the axle of the gear wheel cannot be obtained in the construction known in the above-discussed art.